Winky y McGonagall el día después de los homenajes
by JdPotterlinux
Summary: Conversación entre Winky la elfina domestica libre y Minerva McGonagall Directora de Hogwarts. Historias complementarias a mi Fic Harry Potter, viviendo tras la guerra.


Esta historia es complementaria a mi historia principal Harry Potter, viviendo tras la guerra**.** Pertenece a un episodio que se llevo acabo justo después de realizados los homenajes a los héroes caídos y sobrevivientes durante la batalla de Hogwarts.

Espero la disfruten.

* * *

Los estudiantes, los profesores, los miembros de la orden del fénix, los familiares de los caídos y todas las personas que asistieron a los funerales y homenajes a los héroes de la batalla de Hogwarts empezaban a retirarse. En los jardines del colegio solo quedaban algunos estudiantes que se saludaban y compartían entre si, la extraña sensación de nostalgia y felicidad que los embriagaba.

El discurso que Harry James Potter había pronunciado casi una hora antes había tocado los corazones de muchos de los magos y brujas asistentes, el hecho del que el salvador del mundo mágico hubiera pedido igualdad y respeto hacia los muggles y demás criaturas mágicas, creó opiniones encontradas sobre el tema.

Una de las personas que más se conmovió con el discurso fue la profesora Minerva McGonagall, la hasta ese día directora de la casa de Godrig Gryffindor y ahora nueva directora encargada del colegio de magia y hechicería mas famoso de Europa, no podía dejar de sentirse más que orgullosa de sus tres estudiantes estrella, habían acabado para siempre con Voldemort, en el camino habían descubierto el amor, liberado a muchos magos de las garras del señor tenebroso y limpiado el nombre de varios inocentes sino que además, habían inspirado a varios de sus compañeros entre ellos a Longbottom, que había vencido sus miedos pasando hacer el valiente león que había demostrado ser enfrentando personalmente a Tom Riddle.

McGonagall, también recordaba la historia que el trió de oro le contó a ella, al ministro de magia encargado Kingsley y a los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, conocer y a todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentarse, definitivamente estos chicos según su criterio, habían tenido que convertirse en adultos antes de tiempo. La profesora, estaba aterrada imaginando todas las atrocidades que cometió Voldemort buscando la inmortalidad, se preguntaba que podía hacer para evitar que esto volviera a suceder pues según entendía, muchas de las cosas que el mago tenebroso sabía, las aprendió en el colegio. Debía encargarse de eliminar todas las malas influencias al máximo, el primer paso era la eliminación de los libros sobre los horrocrux que Hermione le había entregado en custodia al ministro. Mientras la ahora directora de Hogwarts recordaba las palabras de Potter y sus amigos, un ¡Paf¡ sonó en la oficina sacando a la bruja de sus pensamientos.

- Disculpe profesora. - Adelante, dime que necesitas pequeña. Contestó la profesora un poco exaltada por la sorpresa a la elfina que había aparecido en frente suyo. - No se si usted me conoce, me llamo Winky, soy una elfina que trabaja para el colegio. - Conozco perfectamente tu historia pequeña, cuéntame ¿Que deseas?.

Ante la profesora se había aparecido Winky, la elfina domestica que antes pertenecía a la familia Crouch y que fue liberada para que no delatara a sus amos. - Como usted sabe profesora, yo soy una elfina libre y el profesor Dumbledore me permitió trabajar para el colegio. Winky consideraba hasta hace poco que recibir pago por mis labores era una deshonra para mi especie por eso trabajo sin paga. Ahora me gustaría pedirle un pago a cambio de mis servicios. La bruja levantó un ceja en su acostumbrada expresión de análisis de la situación mientras le prestaba atenta atención a la elfina que tenia en frente. - ¿Podría saber a que se debe ese cambio de pensamiento?. - pues verá, Winky siempre se negó a recibir compensación pero hace unos días, un elfo llamado Kreacher nos contó en la cocina a los demás elfos del colegio y a mi, todo lo que Harry Potter estaba haciendo y nos pidió que le ayudáramos en la batalla, nos mostró un relicario que el ahora tenia Kreacher y que se lo habían dado como pago por sus fieles servicios a la honorable casa de los Black. Ayer, vi a Harry Potter y a la chica pelirroja dirigirse para acá y Winky los expió, no pude evitar darme cuenta que mi amigo Dobby había muerto durante la lucha y por eso decidí hacerle un homenaje. El siempre me pidió que aceptara algo como pago por mis servicios ya que ademas de merecerlo, Winky era un elfina libre y yo nunca le hice caso, Dobby siempre estuvo a mi lado ayudándome cuando me emborrachaba en las cocinas, incluso un día realizó mi trabajo para que el profesor Dumbledore no se enterara, todo para protegerme, por eso profesora, me gustaría pedirle como pago por mis servicios un par de gorros de lana como los que Dobby acostumbraba a usar, mire de estos. Winky le alcanzo uno de los viejos gorros que Hermione le tejia a los elfos y que Dobby recogía para el a la profesora McGonagall, esta lo tomo y noto la firma de su estudiante preferida en el.

McGonagall sonrió, regateo con la pequeña elfo y acepto las condiciones. Estaba segura que nada haría mas feliz a Dobby y a Hermione que darse cuenta de esto pero no era el momento de hacerlo publico. Por ahora la miembro de más edad de la P.E.D.D.O. cumpliría con el pedido de la elfina esperando que la líder _La Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros_, lograra algún día, cambiar las condiciones laborales de los elfos y estaba más que segura que mas pronto que tarde lo lograría.


End file.
